


Never and Always

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [15]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Touching and touched...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never and Always

It is not his Time. Still he burns for her.

It is enlivening, consumptive, terrifying.

Her fingers card through his hair and her mouth presses against his shoulder.

Lights explode in front of his eyes.

Previously, he has been able to separate himself, but this bears little resemblance to controlled bouts of experimentation--feelings to be examined, meditated upon, and subsumed later.

He lies with his head against her breast, panting, and listens to her slowing heartbeat.

She strokes his forehead, his jaw, with cool fingers. Any contact with his psi points is incidental.

He is marked all the same.


End file.
